the one that got away
by Violet minors
Summary: KLAINE! please be nice this is my first fan fic. thanks!


**Chapter 1**

Blaine Anderson walked out into the open air and down the front steps of Dalton Academy. A pit was forming in his stomach as he made his way to McKinley High. Blaine walked in to his girlfriend, Lena Curtis's, school with only one thought on his mind- _I have to tell her tonight._ He didn't care how awkward this would be- he had known for almost 2 months. Lena, however, had been clueless, never suspecting a thing, as usual. He loved Lena, but he knew that this was something that had to be done. He knew it was probably not the best idea to tell her on their 6 month anniversary, especially since Lena had planned out everything: she was making dinner at her house and had rented a movie. It would have been great, if only Blaine hadn't had to admit the reason why he thought things just "weren't working out."

Blaine found Lena getting her purse out of her locker. He leaned against the one next to hers, and smiled as she slammed the door.

"Blaine! You're here! Happy 6 month anniversary! " Lena flipped her shiny auburn hair over one shoulder and wrapped her arms tight around Blaine's neck, leaning in to kiss him. Blaine tried to push her away discretely as she ran her fingers through his dark curly hair. Lena took the hint, a slightly confused look on her face as she leaned her head away from his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So, how was your day?"

Lena grinned and began to tell a lengthy story, complete "and I was like"s about whose eyeliner was smudged all day, who had kissed who under the bleachers, all these things that Blaine couldn't care less about but half listened to anyways.

In the middle of a retelling of gym class, several notebooks suddenly scattered on the linoleum at Blaine's feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just… um…" an extremely well dressed guy with wide eyes looked up, meeting Blaine's gaze. Blaine knelt down and handed him a notebook labeled THEATRE in loopy penmanship. He took it, stood up and held out his hand. "Kurt Hummel. And you are?"

Blaine extended his hand "Blaine Anderson and this is-"

"His _girl_friend, Lena Curtis," said Lena in a rude, smug voice.

Kurt's broad smile faltered a bit, but quickly returned to normal. "Oh... Well, then thank you, Blaine, and have a nice day. Oh, and may I say: you look very dapper today," Kurt said, eyeing Blaine's Dalton blazer. He spun around, adjusted his tiny maroon fedora and left in a fashion that could only be described as strutting, his brown high heeled boots clicking on the hallway floor

"Who is that?" asked Blaine, suddenly intrigued.

"Oh, just some, like, new gay junior," Lena mumbled as she kissed Blaine's cheek. "But don't worry about him, ok sweetie? C'mon, let's go."

Lena led him down the hallway of McKinley, convinced that Blaine was always going to be hers. Blaine however, was terrified to see how the rest of the day went.

{{{{{{{*-*}}}}}}}

"So… Lena."

Lena looked up from her phone for the first time half an hour. "Hmmm?"

"I…." Blaine began, searching for the right words to say. "I need to talk to you."

"Why? Is something wrong? Is my lipstick smudged?" Lena began frantically blotting on her napkin.

"No, its nothing like that… never mind," Blaine said, frustrated with himself. That was the second time in an hour he had fallen out on telling her. He just had to tell her, before things got any more awkward.

"Blaine, no offense or anything, but you seem, like, really depressed," Lena said with a painfully blank look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not, I just…" Blaine paused to think of a good cover story. "I had a huge test and I got a C on it."

"Why are you so sad? You did great! I usually get, like, a D." Lena proclaimed cheerfully. "Now, come on, I rented a movie and it sounds, like, really good!"

Blaine tried to hide the wince that was taking over his face. If Lena liked it, it could only be a few things: trashy, shallow or stupid.

Two and a half hours of break ups and make out scenes later, Blaine thought that he would never get the chance to tell her. But he got the perfect chance when Lena said, "Blaine, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something, too," said Blaine, a slightly nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Oh," said Lena, her perfectly arched eyebrows coming together, "Well, you can, like, go first."

"Ok…" Blaine trailed off as he tried to think of a simple way to put it.  
>"Ok <em>what<em>?" Lena urged.

Blaine thought for a moment, then said carefully, "It's about our relationship. See, the thing is… I'm not sure we're quite right for each other beca-"

"Wait- are you saying we should, like, see other people?"

Blaine grimaced. "Or… other genders."

"But.." began Lena, "I'm, like, not a lesbian."

"No," said Blaine slowly, "Think for a minute."

Lena suddenly gasped. "Wait… so your, like, gay?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Blaine easily.

Lena's blue eyes widened. "Oh. My. God."

3


End file.
